You Promised Me Forever
by augustburnsred
Summary: It's graduation time, and Bella's more ready to be changed then ever. But just when everything is normal, things take a turn for the worst. Where did the Cullens go, and what if Jake isnt quite ready to surrender Bella to the Cullens Just Yet? R&R please!
1. Authors Note

Hello Everyone!

Now, this is my very first fan fiction, so please try to be nice? I'd love the constructive criticism though!

Read & Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Enjoy!


	2. Are You Ready Bella?

**Hey Everyone! I Hope you enjoy my story :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to take credit, I have to confess that I dont own twlight, and I never will.**

**Dont you hate reality? Haha :P**

**R&R Please!**

**Thank you, Hillary**

**

* * *

**

**She advanced, her red eyes digging into mine as I gripped the bark for support. Her red hair blowing in the wind, her feet dirty from running her pursuit. She circled me, a growl emitting from her throat. She looked like a beautiful hallucination that one only dreamed about. **

**Unfortunately this wasn't a dream. This was my own personal nightmare.**

**Victoria crouched, gripping the earth with her hands as she prepared to lunge. I couldn't scream, let alone move. Running was pointless anyways; a human versus a vampire? That was no hard comparison. My ears were ringing with Edwards voice. **_**Try to make her listen to you! You still have a chance to fight! **_**I laughed. If I fought, I'd die. If I didn't fight, I still died. Why bother? **

**I remember Jake's face the night I left for Italy with Alice. "Please don't die." He asked. I remember Carlisle and Esme's beautiful faces as they smiled at me the first time we met, Rosalie's flawless features, Emmett's bone crushing bear hugs, Alice's musical laugh, and Jasper's quiet but loving nature. Everything I loved was still safe. That was all that mattered. **

**Victoria grabbed a rock and threw it just above my head, snapping the tree in half behind me as it fell to the ground to my left. Her face was full of pure, carnal hatred. I've been where she was, to have lost everything you love. I pitied her, knowing that revenge wouldn't do her any good. **

**She emitted another shivering growl. Strangely, it reminded me of Jacob, once so little, now a few feet taller than me. His cocky smiles, but loving gestures I now missed more than ever. I missed his friendship now and prayed that he would now forgive me for leaving him so abruptly that night. **

**But all that had been in vain. I didn't even make it to the airport before Charlie picked me up and brought me back home. Jake had tipped him off, of course. Alice was able to transmit a picture of me in her mind to Edward so he would try and provoke the Voultri. Before Charlie pushed me into his cruiser, Alice's cell phone rang, and an excited Rosalie told Alice how Edward was now back at his home in England, safe form the Voultri's wrath. It was by Rosalie's hand that he was still there. She convinced him I was over it, moving on to new people and wouldn't care if I ever saw him again. That was when I knew it was over. The prince wasn't coming back on his trusty white steed. I would be alone forever without his presence to tell me I was loved. **

**Then he appeared, just as he had before I nearly drowned. Not a single detail of his perfection was left out. He has kneeling in front of me, reaching for me. I knew this wasn't real, as I saw a tear leak from his eyes down to his cheeks.**

**"You promised me forever," I whispered, my own tears blurring my vision. "But I still love you." His face went from sadness to anger. **_**Don't you dare give up! **_**He was practically screaming at me. It was like a merry-go-round right before me; everyone, the Cullen's, Jacob, were circling around and around. I wiped a tear off my cheek. They wouldn't want me to cry, would they?**

**I braced myself for impact as Victoria lunged, her body showering a dark shadow over my face…**

Another bang on the door brought me back to reality.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled. "Ten minutes and we're out the door!"

I tore myself away form the window and stepped in front of my mirror. _Crap_. I quickly re-evaluated myself in the mirror. One of the most important days of my life and I looked like a walking disaster. I hated those day dreams of what could have been. They always made me look ten times for tired than I actually was.

Edward chuckled from the corner of my room. "Need some assistance?"

I scanned my room, but saw nothing appropriate enough for the occasion. "Okay," I muttered, looking under my bed. "I'm looking for my red long sleeve sweater, so I can wear it-"

"Is this one?" I looked up and saw him holding my red sweater. Sequins outlining the v-neck cut, but enough to hide any cleavage. Again he amazed me.

"Show off." I took the sweater and sniffed it. "Do you think it's dirty…?"  
"Well, it was seeking refuge under you dirty laundry pile, Bella…"

I grabbed my strawberry spray off my desk and sprayed relentlessly. As I pulled the material over my head I saw Edward peering out the window. His eyes were almost grey, lost in their own world of a thirst no one but his family could understand. I hated being human around him, tempting him. I knew my blood has addictive to him, and I knew how hard he tried to keep me safe. That gesture alone was enough for me to love him forever.

"You know, it doesn't start for an hour. You should go hunt for a minute." I took his hand and squeezed. His smiled -oh how I Love that smile- and shook his head.

"I'll survive." He traced his free hand along my jaw. _Breathe Bella_. I hated how he held such power over me. I hated how he was always more graceful and perfect than me.

And yet that's what made me head over heels in love with him.

"Just a thought…how did you know where my sweater was?"

"I remembered seeing you throw it off last week after school when it was hot out." He picked up a pair of jeans and threw them in the hamper.

"My Edward, that sounds a bit like something a stalker would do, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "As long as you the one I'm stalking, I don't have a problem." He sighed and settled into my rocking chair. "It wouldn't kill you to be a bit more organized, that way I wouldn't have to find everything for you."

I laughed. "I know one thing that would kill me. In a good way…" I felt his hand tense in mine. His face was now hard and angry. Almost every day I fought with him, telling him it was inevitable. _The Voultri will come soon, Edward. Sooner or later it will happen. _

_"You _know my answer to that, Bella."

"Yeah, I know. But you don't really have a choice anymore." I sat down at my desk and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. As I pulled my hand away I stole a glance at the crescent shaped scar in my hand. "Only one more day," I sighed. I moved towards the window, looking left, right, then left again before shutting it. This had become one of my rituals every since news of Victoria's return reached La Push.

My heart ached. _Jacob…_

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Charlie's losing it. I should go." He then dipped down and lightly kissed my warm lips. The sensation from his cold ones was enough to make me faint. I was improving though; Edward was pleased he could get so close and not have to worry about trying to revive me.

"I'll see you in a bit." He reopened my window and took a long, hard sniff into the air. "No smell of her," he said reassuringly. I nodded, kissing him quick before he jumped down and bounded for the forest, his hair ruffling in the wind as he took off at an inhuman pace. I closed the window, took one last look in the mirror and walked down he stairs. Charlie was wearing his best suit, which I'm guessing he hadn't worn in quite a while. His belly looked like it was going to pop the buttons off any second.

"Ready Bells?" He couldn't stop grinning. I took one last look around the house I'd grown to love. It hurt to think I wouldn't be here for much longer.

"I guess…I am." As we walked out to the cruiser I looked back at my home. My old life…soon everything would change forever. This was the one day I had had been circling my promises around, my new life, my life with Edward. It seemed so serial, like I was living in someone else's shoes. I was literally walking on air as a popped the car door open and sat down. Butterflies erupted through my body as I looked at the time. 10:34.

"You excited?" Charlie asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Dad, who isn't excited about graduation?"


	3. You Cant Come With Us

Heres the second chapter

just so you know, this is MY take on eclipse, because i do not own tilight, new moon, or eclipse. Maybe in some parallel universe, but not this one.

the credit goes to miss stephanie meyer, the brilliant mind she is!

R&R please...I'd love to hear it! it helps me write ( no seriously, it works!)

* * *

I let out a low, relaxed breath as we rounded up the drive way. I was done school forever. As a human, that is.

Graduation went off without a hitch. A perfect, overcast day allowed Carlisle and Esme to join their two children at the ceremony. Edward and Alice went up before me, both of them stealing glances into the crowd where Carlisle and Esme stood, ready with camera to capture this moment. Edwards face was sad, knowing that after today I would soon be one of them.

"You looked amazing up there," Charlie beamed, turning off the ignition and sliding out of the cruiser. "My little girl…all grown up."

"I'll always be your little girl dad," I moaned, giving him a quick hug before opening the door. Everything seemed so precious now more than ever- the couch where Charlie watched his games, the hallway I've tripped in countless times, the stairs I also tripped on a lot. Now the memories seemed more painful than remorseful.

I shuffled into the kitchen and dumped my gown, certificate, and cap onto the table, the minor details to such a milestone in my life. I bet if Jessica hadn't gotten any I bet she would have jumped off a cliff.

Charlie set his blazer on the chair back and pulled a chocolate frosted cake out of the fridge with "Happy Graduation Bella" written in pink cursive icing.

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to." I sat down as a wide grin spread over Charlie's lips. He cut a rather large piece for himself and a medium for me.

"So Bella…," he started, taking a large bite into the cake. "Have all those college applications that boy had you fill out proven useful?"

"That boy has a name, dad," I said, glaring at him through a few stray hairs. "And actually, I've gotten a few acceptances." I snickered as Charlie coughed some cake into his napkin.

"You have? Really? Where too?"

I pushed my cake around the plate with my fork. "Alaska, New Hampshire, Michigan-"

"What University in New Hampshire?"

I mumbled something only Edward could have heard.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that?"

I took a breath. "I'm not sure, something like Dartmouth…"

Charlie's forked dropped, hitting the table than crashing into the floor. "_Dartmouth_, Bella? How on earth could you have gotten an acceptance to Dartmouth so late in the semester?

"That's what I said," I mumbled.

"An Ivy League school! To get an acceptance so late would have probably taken an enormous bribe! You must have done an exceptional essay."

I suppressed a laugh. I told Carlisle numerous times to take back his money from the college, but Edward ha convinced him I should have all my options open to me, in case I wanted to do some last minute experiences as a human.

"Well, tuition will be expensive, but student loans are always an option, plus you have some money from working at Newton's-"

"Actually dad, I wasn't planning on attending Dartmouth." I kept my eyes glued o the floor as an eerie silence drifted through the kitchen. "I was looking into Alaska. I Can afford tuition there and the only thing I'll need to worry about it transportation-"

"Bella," Charlie gasped, picking up his plate and throwing it into the sink. "Its rare for anyone to get into an ivy league school with your school attendance. Why would you even think of passing up such an opportunity?"

"Just because the university of Alaska in an ivy league college doesn't mean it doesn't have the same requirements as any other school, Dad."

He was facing the sink, his back hunched over with his hands holding him up against the counter. "What school is Edward going too?"

My eyes narrowed onto his back. "What does Edward have to do with this?"

He turned around to face me, his face turning red with anger. "Bella, I refuse to let you pass up an opportunity for a good solid education because of some _boy_!" His face was now a shade of purple, his neck veins beginning to become more distinct as he raised his voice.

"That _boy_ has a name!" I retorted, picking up my own plate and flinging it into the sink. "I am _so_ sick of you treating him like a dog! He treats you with respect that you don't deserve! I'm going to the University of Alaska whether or not you like it, and this is my choice, not yours!"

I think it was his face that made me feel guilty the most. I hadn't spoken to Charlie like that since I'd had to fake my temper tantrum last year to escape the nomad vampire James. His face was twisted with anger and hurt, and I regretted my words as soon as they left my lips. He slowly opened his mouth, closing it quickly, swallowing his words. I had never left Charlie speechless before.

I brushed passed him and bounded up the stairs, tripped as I reached the third form the top with a loud thud. I groaned, caressing my knee and hopping up the next two.

"Are you alright?" Charlie croaked, stretching his head out from the kitchen.

"FINE" I yelled, throwing my door shut with my body weight. I looked at the clock beside my bed 7:14. Edward wouldn't be here for another hour and fifteen minutes. I rubbed my knee, breathing heavily and looking around my room for something to ease my head. I could do some algebra homework. My eyes met my computer. I could always write a letter to Rene. I sat down and pushed the power button, listening to the roaring hum from the modem. I began tapping my foot, feeling the tears rise to my eyes. I had never thought I'd purposely speak to Charlie like that. After how bad I felt last year I didn't think I could handle another experience like that. After a few moments I realized my whole body was shaking, so I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hey Bella," Alice answered, her sing song voice fluttering through the speaker. "Edward's already on his way over. Sorry about causing you so much trouble."

I should have figured Alice saw what happened. "Thanks Alice," I mumbled, hitting the end button and throwing my phone on my bed. Sure enough, as I turned around, Edward was pulling himself through the window.

I almost screamed at the sight. His hair was matted with blood; it was dripping all over his mouth. His eyes were a very healthy topaz, and his mouth as set in a hard line. His shirts was unbuttoned, expressing his model like body which was also stained with drips of blood. His pants were ripped, the left leg cut of above the knee and the other hanging on at the ankle by a few threads. He pushed past me too the bathroom, leaving me dazed for a few seconds before he came bounding in, water droplets falling off his chin, leaving his face clean from blood.

"What…are you…Edward?" I stuttered, holding onto the bedpost with my might. He stopped, holding on hand onto the window ledge, his whole body trembling.

"Bella, we have to leave. Tonight. And I'm so sorry-" He cupped my face with his hands, my hands keeping themselves glued to the bedpost as my tears starting flowing into overdrive."- but we have to leave you here."


	4. Creative Imagination

alright, heres the next chapter.

now, with school starting, it might take longer to post chapters, but it's ging to take longer anyways because i try to update so fats my chapters are short and crappy, so now they're going to get longer and more intresting, but pleas ebe patient with me kay?

hope you enjoy! & once again...i dnt own twilight. or new moon. or eclipse. BASTARDS.

* * *

It was explained very quickly and painfully.

The Voultri, who aside from Victoria were also after my life, had requested the Cullens come to Volterra to discuss my changing. This came shortly after Carlisle called the coven in Denali to ask for assistance in the near future, such as a safe house, for when we might be running form Victoria. They informed the Voultri about a loose vampire who, in her angry passion, could reveal their world to humans. The Voultri became concerned, seeing as 1, they didn't want their existence exposed, and 2, I was supposed to be changed in three months time. Aro called Carlisle to explain that my changing needed to be done sooner than expected, as in a few days. The reason for the trip to Italy was to explain to Aro the situation with my home life and the fact that if any of the Cullens bite me, they break a century old treaty with the Quileute werewolf tribe bordering their land. They couldn't take me, naturally, because once I was in a city full of vampires as a human, it would be very hard to keep me out.

"What about Victoria…?"

"Tanya's family will be here in a few days." He pulled of his shirt and threw it in my trashcan. "Third shirt this week…our fortune will be gone in 10 years just because of me buying shirts…"

"I don't want to die."

His head snapped toward mine. I had been crying for ten minutes, but it seemed as if it was hours. He picked me up and sat down on my bed, cradling me in his arms. "You won't die Bella. Emmet chased Victoria out of the country three days ago. She couldn't get here that fast." He placed a few stray hairs behind my ear. "Like I said, Tanya's family will be here shortly to look after you. They'll be staying in our house, they won't cross any werewolf boundaries, and they're vegetarians like us."

I had to admit, this easily made me relax. Carlisle and Esme had already mentioned a lot about the Denali coven, and to know I wouldn't be constantly hungered for was a bonus.

I looked up at his topaz eyes, my heart pounding faster than ever. Alice was going so see could see if the Voultri were planning anything while they were there, such as either them killing or sending someone to change me in their absence. Edward was going for the same reason, only he would read their thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie would substitute ad body guards, Esme going because naturally, her husband was. This left little accident prone me all by my lonesome awaiting their arrival.

"I can tell you're over analyzing the subject," Edward whispered, begging to hum my lullaby.

"Don't you dare hum that," I mumbled, already falling into an endless sleep.

"I promise you with my life, I will come back, my Bella."

**I was at the cliff, waiting. For what, beats me. I could distinctly taste the salt from the bay, the waves pounding the cliff beneath me. I was waiting for that God like voice to talk some sense into me, to try and save my life.**

**I took another step, the grass squishing beneath my sneakers. I could picture how his eyebrows would be furrowed against the wrinkles in his forehead, his topaz eyes burning into mine. **_**Don't pop a blood vessel, **_**I would have said. But he wasn't there. **

**It had nearly been ten minutes. No voice, whisper, or growl familiar to me reached my ears. I clenched my teeth, a tear rolling down my cheek.**

**"You promised me forever…" I whispered to no one.**

**And then I jumped.**

I awoke with a start, the moonlight flooding my room. I felt the bed beside, but He had already left. I stood up and noticed a note was taped up against the window:

_Bella,_

_We wont be long._

_I Love You._

_Edward._

My dreams were like rollercoaster's; an emotional toil burdening me when I put down my boundaries. My mind has been getting pretty creative.

* * *

hope you liked it...it being as crappy as it is..

i promise longer and better chapters!!

R&R pleaseeeeeee!


	5. Naked Boys Are Weird!

Im baaaaack.

disclaimer. i fxcking hate things. i know stephanie meyers own my ass at writting and owns the trilogy too. kay? I SAID IT!

lol. R&R?

enjoys!

* * *

It wasn't until 3 hours after I'd woken up that I realized I'd have to wait to be changed.

"Damn it!" I screamed, kicking a tennis ball farther down the hallway. I'd been so side-tracked. How could forget something so life changing, so important to me? The whole reason the Cullen's were in Italy was to discus me changing, so wouldn't it just be easier to change me now and get it over with? Plus, they wouldn't have to worry about Victoria, because she couldn't kill me if I was un-killable.

Charlie was at work, the laundry was done, the dishes were done, and vacuuming was done. I plopped onto the couch, turning on the TV. Surprise surprise, nothing was on. I turned off the TV and glanced around the room, waiting for anything to happen.

It sounded like a battering ram against my front door. 3 distinct knocks. I began to shake. What if it was a vampire sent by Victoria to retrieve me? What if it was the Voultri, or the Denali coven?"

Before I could even reach the door, it fell off its hinges, a surprised looking Jacob stumbled through the door, his hand still gripping the doorknob.

"Jake?" I whispered. This was a touchy topic. Jake and I hadn't spoken since the whole "ratting me out for the motorcycle" incident. It got me grounded for 2 months, in which afterwards I was given strict parole time with a curfew of 9pm. Whenever I called Jacob, no one would answer the phone. Edward had forbidden me to seeing him, and I could never get too far because Alice couldn't see my future. Alice and her stupid "not being able to see werewolves" excuse.

He stared at the door for a moment, and then tried to reattach it magically. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry…I was so nervous I forgot strong was bad…" he leaned against the door against the doorframe, covering up most of the space but leaving cracks to let the sunshine through. He peered over at me, his eyes shifting every time we locked gazes. My body suddenly felt infuriated with rage.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was leaking venom.

He glued his eyes to my face, a determined look on his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "about the motorcycles. I know you probably hate me right now."

"Understatement," I huffed, crossing my arms dramatically. He grinned at me. His eyes shone o bright I just had to smile.

"There's my Bella," he sighed. I don't know when, but somehow we were in a tight embrace, and to my surprise I was hugging back. I'd always liked Jacobs hugs; so warm and comforting. I relaxed and he squeezed tighter.

"Damn I missed you," he breathed, pulling away from me and cupping my cheek with his hand. "I give you permission to torture me to no end for breaking my promise."

"Good," I mumbled. I pulled back and motioned him into the living room. "So, Why the sudden urge to drop by?"

"The bloodsuckers took off" he said causally, sinking into the sofa. "I can see your taking it pretty well."

I growled. "They're coming back."

"Did you just snarl?" he laughed. "I thought only our kinds did that?"

I sat down onto the couch beside him. "Actually, I'm serious. They just went to Italy for a few days to figure out when my change would be."

Jacob tensed. His whole body went stone into the couch. "If they bite you they start a war," he said, monotone.

"That's why their discussing it," I added sharply. I didn't like how personal he was getting.

"They can't do that," he whispered, but it wasn't soft like he usually whispered. This was hard and rough, like he was convincing himself it would never happen. "How could they just leave you unprotected like this while that bloodsucker is still out there?"

"Their friends from Denali are coming up to keep an eye on me. They're staying in the Cullen's house, and know all about the treaty so don't worry about them breaking any boundaries." I brought my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I hated not having the Cullen's here. It was like they were ripping my out heart out all over again.

Jacob shifted beside me. "That's unnecessary. The pack could always watch you, you know that."

"Well, besides us not being on speaking terms, I think the reason is basically obvious."

Jake laughed and I felt the whole couch shake beneath me. "The bloodsucker scared of a little competition?"

"There's no competition where Edward is concerned," I retorted shortly.

Jake's eyes locked onto mine again. "You never gave anyone else a chance. How could you possibly know if Edward's the one?"

"Well I could tell you, Jacob Black," I teased, "but then I'm afraid I'd have to kill you."

"Stab away," he smiled.

"What makes you so curious?"

"I need to know what I'm up against."

I could feel my heart collide with my throat. "Excuse me?"

"Did you really think I'm giving up on you?" he questioned, leaning in closer to me. I could feel the heat rising form my face. "I love you Bella. Screw that family love excuse. I'm fighting for you, and I'm not playing clean."

For awhile, neither of us spoke. We just sat there, starring at each other. Jacob had this determined, cocky idiot grin on his face. I has scowling, my eyebrows slanted in disagreement.

"You should go," I whispered, afraid to disturb the peace. "The Denali coven should be coming soon. I don't want anything happening that may start a war."

"Oh, silly little Bella." He got up, took off his shoes and shirt, and threw them into the corner of the room. "Do you really think some strange vampires are going to take care of you over me? They're not getting anywhere near you."

Before I could protest, he was out the door, his shredded pants fluttering slowly too the ground.

_Boys who run around naked are weird!_ I took his shirt and socks and threw them into he laundry. Even as a werewolf he stunk badly.

**

* * *

**

**I was running fast, winding through the trees and forest without a care. I was free and happy. For the first time in awhile, I wasn't alone. I looked down at the wolf beneath me, stretching my arms so it felt as if I were flying. The world was ours, as if no one else exsisted. It was as if there had never been hurting in the first place. I could move on, give my love to someone who would return it. The there was always the possibility Prince Charming would come back...**

**No. He was gone. No more prince charming for me.**

**Instead, soemone else I lved loved me back.**

**If I could love a vampire, could I love a werewolf?**

* * *

cue horror music

as much as i love eddie guys, i think my devotion is to jacob.

i mean, c'mon! hes loved her since twilight! we all know it, embrace your inner love for jacob! haha

and remmeber, the stuff in bold is just her dreams or day dreams, its not really happening!

well, i liked this chapter, and next one will be up whenever i feel like writing again. :P

R&R please! u guys are awesome! truely! 5 reviws last chapter! hehe

when i get 10 reviews for this chapter, ill post the next chapter!

love ya'll!


	6. The Wolves are Back?

Hello everyone

with school starting its gunna be a toughie to write this story

but im gunna do it just for you:)

disclaimer.: i dont own twlight or newmoon or eclipse. Dont you hate reailty?

R&R please?

* * *

It was about two days later, and I still hadn't heard from Jacob.

I admit I loved his visit. He really was my best friend, and I cared for him in a way I could never care for anyone else. My love for him and my love for Edward are completely two different ideas. Edwards and my love is destiny, to say the least. We've already figured out we can't live with each other, and our love is unbreakable. With Jacob, I can be a totally different person. I don't care how smudged my makeup is or how stupid I sound, because I know at the end of the day we'll still be friends.

Unless, of course, my boyfriend is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf.

I also realized it had been two days ago that the Cullen's had left, and I hadn't heard from them either.

The next morning, I was deciding whether or not I should go visit Jacob in La Push. I didn't have to worry about school and Charlie would rather I go see Jacob than Edward anyways. I left him a little note and tucked it under a magnet on the fridge. On my way through town, I saw Mike and Tyler walking down the sidewalk. When they caught sight of my truck, or heard it coming, they began to flag me down, waving their hands and Tyler taking the extra step by jumping up and down.

I pulled over and rolled down my window. Mike's face was red from the running and shouting. "Bella!" he screamed, slapping his hands down on the car door. "How the heck are you?"

"Hey pretty lady!" Tyler called, finally catching up to Mike. "I was wondering where you went! I haven't seen you since Graduation!"

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with getting ready for college and stuff," I lied.

"Yeah! I heard you got into _Dartmouth_!" Mike screamed. They were both so excited they were practically vibrating. "Lucky! Your dads been so excited and he barely had enough time to boast!"

"Barely has time?"

"Haven't you heard?" Tyler said, tilting his head to the side with a puzzled expression on his face. "I mean, you do live with him, so you must have heard about the wolves again!"

I felt my heart quicken. "Wolves?"

"Yeah. Those big ones people thought were bears are back! Actually, one was found just last night in the direction of Seattle." Mike flipped his hair back, revealing his big blue eyes. "Didn't your dad tell you?"

"N-no," I stammered. I thought of all the things that could go wrong: they could be found out, Victoria could kill one of them, and God forbid, they could accidentally kill an innocent human…

I felt another ache in my heart. Everyone was risking their lives for me. The Cullen's in the most dangerous city of their existence to help me, and the wolf pack running around making sure Victoria doesn't kill me…

My hand tightened against the leather steering wheel. "Wow…I had no idea he was under so much pressure these days…"

"He probably doesn't want you to worry, with college coming up!" Mike sang. I swear they were high. "But you should be careful; with all that hiking you do in the forest. Say…where's Cullen?"

"They went to go visit the Dartmouth campus this weekend…"I mumbled, feeling a couple more aches in my stomache. As weird as it sounds, this is why Edward and I were perfect for each other; we depend on each other and can't stand being apart, that's how in love we are. Every time he leaves he takes a small piece of me with him.

"Of course," Tyler droned, leaning as arm against the hood of my truck. "Figures the smart boy with the good looks and gorgeous girl gets to go to the same University as her too…"

"I'm not going to Dartmouth," I stressed.

"Why the hell not?!" Mike yelled. I felt my teeth cringe together. I'd been through this argument once, and I wasn't about to do it again.

"I have my reasons," I replied. "Now I'm sorry for the short reunion boys," I said, turning on the ignition. "But I'm late for a doctor's appointment down in La Push since Carlisle isn't here."

"Who's Carlisle?"

"_Dr_ Cullen," Tyler droned, smacking Mike on the forehead. "Bella's already part of the family! Calling the important doctor by his first name…"

I didn't get to hear the rest of Tyler's rant as I pulled away form the shoulder and coasted towards the reserve. I had this mental picture in my head of Jacob running through downtown Seattle in his wolf form, only to be corned in an alley by at least four police cars. The men got out and defensively held their ammunition at gunpoint, spectators screaming in terror from behind them. In a swift motion, Jacob's fur began to evaporate, his doggish limbs replaces with human arms and legs…

As I pulled myself back into reality, I saw a big red and brown wolf facing my truck, and I was about to hit him head on.

I slammed on the breaks, swerving to the left. I felt my truck become airborne for about 6 seconds, just enough time for me to belt out a scream and put my hands up in front of my face defensively. It took me another 7 seconds before I realized I wasn't moving at all. I had been airborne-and I still was, just not moving anywhere. I griped the steering wheel with my hands, holding myself steady as if I were about plunge off a large cliff. "Jacob?" I half yelled, half croaked. My scream form before had definitely done some damage.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Jacob yell cheerfully. "Stay still and I'll out you down!" I braced myself as I slowly saw my view from the sky change to the forest in front of me. As soon as I felt the tires hit the ground, I yanked off my seatbelt and jumped for the car, stumbling out onto the wet dewy grass.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked, lending out his left hand. He wore no shirt, and his pants were ripped to the point that they were holding on by mere threads. I starred at him blankly.

"Do you have magical powers?"

He tilted his head. "Can't think of any right now."

"So…you just lifted my truck with your own two hands?"

"Yup," he smiled, gloating.

"You held me up there for like a minute!"

"Actually, it was only about 11 seconds. I didn't want to put you down right away in case you fainted."

"Jacob," I breathed. "You just held my truck in the air for 12 seconds!"

"11," he responded. "I think these near death experiences are starting to mess with your head, Bells."

"Yeah, they'll do that to you." I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself up. The left backside of my truck has a huge dent, which sort of looked like a hand print…

"So you were coming down to see me?" Jake chirped. I looked at his face and found myself melting.

"Yeah. You leave me without saying goodbye, you and the entire pack have been running around while my father and his troops are out there with guns-"

"Troops? He has, like, two people on the staff, including him."

"That's not the point!" I half yelled, shaking my fists at him.

"Bella, I never knew you were so violent!"

"You'd be surprised," I muttered, wiping away a raindrop from my cheek. Me and Jake hopped inside my truck and I started for La Push again.

"So where did you go the other day?"

"I went for a run with the pack," he said calmly.

"Where to?"

"To meet up with those replacement bloodsuckers."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Um…why?"

Jake laughed, shaking the truck as it slightly wobbled on the road. "Really Bella, I think you're a bit smarter than that." He crossed his arms and folded them behind his head. "Obviously I went for you."

"What do I have to do with you running to Seattle to meet up with a gang of vampires?"

"Everything." I glanced over at him as he stared at me, his black eyes gazing at me intently. I pushed my head back towards the road, a blank expression on my face.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

There was silence until we reached Jacobs house. It was still the same little house, and, to my surprise, I could see Billy sitting in front of the window, watching us with a weird expression. I gave him a nervous smile, waving slightly.

"I didn't tell him about our visit the other night," Jake offered, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I know he'd get angry if he knew your friends were coming back and I still tried to talk to you."

I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on Billy's fragile frame in the window. He was old, older than he looked, that's for sure. It made me realize I would someday I would be like, If he never changed me…

I felt another twinge in my chest, and I grabbed at it with my hand clutching my t shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I looked at Jacob. His one eyebrow was twinged up, his mouth in an undecided frown.

"Really", I said, patting his hand. "Just thinking. You know what that does to me." I forced out a laugh, but it ended up sounding like a dying cat. Jacob snickered.

"You're one of a kind." He leaned in and touched my cheek with his burning hand.

"Jake…" I whispered. "You know I can't…"

"You may not want to, but I sure do." He dropped his hand and leaned back against the seat. "Oh Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." He offered a smile, but I could tell it wasn't true. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I gazed up at his young face. "Be safe running around, you and everyone else."

"Duh," he joked, opening the door and stepping out. Before he closed, he leaned his head back through the opening.

"I'm not letting you go, Bella." With that, he shut the door and jogged back towards the house.

It took me a few moments before I started my truck and drove back towards Forks. Jacob knew how much I loved Edward, yet he still fought. He was a true blue friend, and probably would be until the very end. I felt another twinge when I thought of my transformation. It would probably kill Jacob most of all.

Could I live with myself knowing that inside, I'm killing my best friend?

* * *

hope you liked it...give me some feed back :)

peace!


End file.
